1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data processor processing embroidery data on which an embroidery pattern is sewn by a sewing machine, a computer-readable storage medium storing an embroidery data processing program, and a sewing machine capable of sewing an embroidery pattern.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a sewing machine which sews an embroidery pattern based on embroidery data. A plurality of data of embroidery patterns is stored in a storage device incorporated in the sewing machine or an external storage device such as memory card. A user selects a desirable one of the embroidery patterns. The sewing machine enters the embroidery data of the selected embroidery pattern and sews the embroidery pattern on a workpiece cloth, while transferring an embroidery frame holding the workpiece cloth by a transfer mechanism.
Embroidery patterns include a first type including a plurality of color pattern portions sewn in different colors (thread colors) and a second type sewn in a single color. The color pattern portions in the first type embroidery patterns are set to predetermined colors respectively. Some types of embroidery data editing devices are configured to store color combination data indicative of preferred color combinations. Colors of the color pattern portions of an embroidery pattern are set based on the color combination data and cloth data indicative of a color of cloth (workpiece cloth) and the like.
In the above-described embroidery data editing device, colors of the color pattern portions of the embroidery pattern are determined in an unequivocal manner on the basis of a color of the cloth and color combination data. However, the user sometimes wishes to sew an embroidery pattern in favorite colors which do not correspond with the predetermined colors or in eccentric colors regarding the colors of the color pattern portions. When colors of the embroidery pattern are specified in this manner, that is, without relying on the predetermined colors, data of the color pattern portions are required to be read one by one. Regarding each read data, the corresponding thread color data needs to be confirmed and specified, with the result that the color editing manner is time-consuming and troublesome.